Gold Digger
by havelocke
Summary: Rikku just wanted his treasure. Axel just wanted to get away. axel. pixie!rikku. demyx.
1. Oh she's a gold digga

**Note:** I'm clearly up to no good.

* * *

Gold Digger

* * *

Axel quickly ran up the stairs that lead to the Bailey. He ducked below the stone wall that overlooked the market place, making sure that she didn't see the bright red tips of his spiky hair. 

He came to Hollow Bastion because he knew Sora would soon make his appearance. However, Axel knew that his more enthusiastic (violent) fans (fellow Nobody comrades) would be waiting for Sora as well. So he decided to lay low until the heat of the battle was over and have a little chat with the key blade wielder.

Only, he past the market place and his sweet tooth got a hold of him. He would blame Roxas for this, because it was his fault the redhead was addicted to the hellish tasting sea-salt ice cream. And if he didn't stop for that ice cream bar, then maybe he wouldn't have met _her._

Axel peered slowly over the top of the stone wall to see if she was in the area. He sighed, relieved that she wasn't fluttering near by.

Before then, he was innocently minding his own business when a blonde pixie flew up to his face asking all sorts of questions. Do you have any treasure? Are you a treasure hunter? Are you single? Would you like to go treasure hunting? Do you know where I can get treasure? Those things are so pretty, can I touch them? How tall are you? Mind if I have a bite? Does the carpet match the drapes?

No. Just. No.

He barely got through his ice cream before he dropped it and broke out into a full blown run to avoid her trying to pinch the tattoos on his cheeks. Now he sat on the floor, waiting until the coast was clear.

"Hey! Why'd you take off?"

The obnoxious voice startled him and Axel glared at the tiny blonde pixie fluttering in front of him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my fleeing you put you in distress?" he asked dryly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Meanie!"

He ignored her pouting face and walked into the bailey. She pulled at his hair and he stopped to bat her away. He sighed and leaned on his elbows on the stone rail. Axel watched the abandoned castle from the distance.

Rikku did not like being ignored and so she flew up to his face. Emerald swirled pupils stared into a cold glowing stare.

"All I want," she began "Is that," she said, pointing to his eyes.

"My eyes?"

"No, silly; the red diamonds under them."

Axel brought a gloved hand to his cheeks. His face hardened.

"They're called tattoos, got it memorized?"

Rikku pouted and flew up to his nose.

"Are you just trying to trick me?"

"Would you prefer that I try to kill you instead?" the redhead asked. He swung his gloved hand in her direction, which she avoided smoothly.

"Oh come on." She ducked again and flew up higher than he could reach her. "What do you want for them?"

He rubbed his temples, feeling a storm of a headache forming.

"Look, I'm not going to give you anything."

She flew down to eye level and tried her best to look wounded. Axel admitted that it reminded him of Roxas and he almost gave into the look. But then he remembered just how infamous that wounded look was and how manipulative could be.

"Go away," he said sternly. "Far, far away. Like right now." He paused searching for the magic word. "Please?"

"Not until I get that treasure." And she crossed her arms over her chest to show that she meant business.

_For the love of darkness_, he thought.

"If you don't go away, I will do mean and cruel things to you."

"Like what?" she snorted, then smirked.

_Like set you on fire, _he thought.

Instead, Axel puffed his chest forward as he sucked in some air and blew out a strong wind that made pixie giggle and do cartwheels in the wind.

"Hey!" She shakily made her way back to him. "That was fun. Do it again!"

Twenty-five games of pushing her over and thirty eye twitches later, Axel was ready for the superior to make him a dusk and end his miserable no life. He wore a blank face now, too tired to even try to fight her or even care.

The pixie rolled around on his head and giggled when she was tickled by the shorter strands of hair. She tried to get at his tattoos before. She would pull up on his eye lids and then stop when he threatened to eat her. The thought occurred to him to set her on fire. But he realized that she stood on his head, and that his flaming red hair would actually be on _fire_. He knew he couldn't get hurt by his own flames, but there was still a nagging suspicion that maybe, _just maybe_, the insane amount of hair chemicals he put in daily may trigger an explosion that may end his non existence.

He sighed and wondered if there could be a fate any worse than the one that was currently rolling around in his hair.

Rikku found a thick lock of the blood red hair and buried her face into it. When she came up, the hair was stuck all over her chin and cheeks.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!"

She burst into a fit of giggles.

Axel was not amused.


	2. That dig's on me

Demyx looked down at his instructions. His task was to bring Roxas, who was now traveling with a talking duck and a very tall dog, back. He walked up the stairs, towards the bailey. The faint sound of giggles stopped him in his tracks. Axel?

Axel noticed a presence and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you."

Demyx could tell that Axel was not amused. The cocksure grin he always sported was now replaced with a sour frown. His left eye twitched after each giggle. The musician wondered how the man made that sound without breaking face.

It finally registered to him how rude the redhead was in greeting him and he frowned.

"I'm not 'just you'. I have a name. It's Demyx. Got it memorized?" he said mocking the chakra wielder's infamous line.

Before Axel could wittily retort to defuse the lameness that Demyx brought forth, Rikku chirped and flew out of the wilderness that was his hair. "Why hello there!" she said, fluttering in front of Demyx. The blonde Nobody was bemused. So that's where the giggling came from?

"Hello to you too! What's you're name?"

Rikku's tilted her head to the side and she smiled.

"I'm Rikku! What's yours?"

"I'm Demyx."

The pair laughed and Axel could have sworn he saw bubbles, sparkles, and probably glitter eradiate from them. He shivered.

"What brings you here?" Axel asked, interrupting their laugh fest.

Demyx's eyes widened. "Oh, me?" he scratched the back of his head nervously. He was never really good at lying. "I'm just out…you know, taking a stroll."

He had specific instructions from Saïx when it came to meeting Axel. He wasn't sure if it was to convince him to come back (_Do not_ talk to him. Destroy on site.) Or show him how much they missed him (I want him dead, so help me darkness if he's still alive). Maybe he should've written it down. He hated remembering.

Axel knew that Demyx was lying. The blonde had the nervous habit of scratching the back of his head when he did. Axel grinned. Demyx was the easiest to read and the fastest to break. Maybe he could get some information out of him.

"Mind if I join?"

He tried to look as intimating as possible, but it didn't help that in the mist of him showing off his badassery, Rikku flew back into his hair. She continued to roll around and giggle.

"Will you just stop it!" Axel yelled.

Startled by the man's loud voice, Rikku began to cry.

"Oh great, you made her cry!" Demyx said looking concerned.

The redhead sighed. "I didn't mean to scare her," he said holding the bridge of his nose and looking defeated.

She continued to wail, cries that were accompanied with loud snot sniffling and big fat tears seeping into his scalp. Axel couldn't help but feel as though she was doing all of this in spite.

"Just shut up!"

She cried even _louder_.

"You're doing it wrong, let me see." Demyx said walking up to him and making the man bend down so that he could see the pixie, who had her face buried in the rich dark red locks.

He cleared his throat and began to hum an old tune.

"You are my sun shine, my only sun shine, you make me happy when skies are gray," he sang. And as he continued, she stopped and eventually sang along with him. Axel was on his knees, hair covered in snot and tears, trying to cover his ears from their horrible duet.

Rikku flew into Demyx's hands and bounced happily. Now that she was out of his hair, Axel stood up and dusted his cloak off.

"So Demyx. Do you have any treasure?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously again "Um.."

"I like treasure! I want to go find some! Want to come with me?"

Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Oh well. She was his problem now. He began to summon a portal.

"I hope you're not cheap! That redheaded guy was such a prune."

_Excuse me?_ He thought. That little gold digger! He gave her the right to roll around his hair and she had the audacity to say that about him? And what was with her asking Demyx for treasure? Wait. Why was he so annoyed by this? Why wasn't he, like, running away like a sensible non-human being? He tried to concentrate on summoning a portal, but his bitter mood was not letting him. Why did it bother him so much that she was liked Demyx more than him?

"Want to see a magic trick?"

Rikku seemed to brighten at idea and nodded vigorously. Demyx moved his hands, slowly at first and then increased the rhythm. He clasped his hands together and blew on them. He opened his hands and revealed a white small crystal. Rikku cheered and went to inspect the jewel.

Axel's left eye twitch. He could do magic if he felt like it. He could make things disappear (with fire).

"Can I keep it?" She said already hugging the crystal greedily. Demyx nodded.

"Thanks!" she chirped. She flew up to him and kissed his cheek.

Axel jaw's nearly dropped when she left without saying good bye to him. What the hell? He puts up with her and he didn't even get a kiss on the cheek? Damn her, damn his fetish for blondes, and damn Roxas for good measure. She's lucky he didn't have a heart because he didn't care.

Demyx noticed the man's grumpy stature. It was easy to tell when Axel was angry. He'd cross his arms over his chest and bite on his lower lip.

"Are you okay?"

Axel turned to him.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

Demyx put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sure Roxas wouldn't appreciate the rumor of another blonde in your life."

Axel rolled his eyes. He put his hand forward and summoned a portal. Before stepping in, he looked at Demyx again. "Good luck defeating Sora. The kid's no push over."

"How did you?"

Axel held Demyx's post-it in his hand. He disappeared, leaving the paper behind.

Demyx smirked and picked up his instructions. He had a mission to finish.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

At the market place...

"Hey girls, I got a jewel!" Rikku said, flying up to her companions Yuna and Paine.

"Really?" Yuna asked, looking at the glossy surface of the jewel. Paine didn't even bother looking at it.

"It's ice," Paine said placing her hands on her hips.

Rikku looked confused.

"It's going to melt."

"What? No!" Rikku wailed as she dropped it.

Yuna patted the young pixie on the back.

"Better luck next time."


End file.
